Cierra los ojos
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Una historia que se me ocurrió, uhhhh... no sé de donde XD Es algo un poco triste...


Hola amigos. Esta historia es algo triste, pero igual espero que les guste, en ella Manny y Frida ya tienen 25 años. Es todo lo que diré.

Nos vemos/leemos después.

Ja na!

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**Cierra los ojos…**

Llevaban ya tres años juntos, y todo era perfecto entre ambos, siempre juntos, siempre amándose, y nada los podría separar jamás… o eso pensaba Frida…

Una tarde de verano, una caminata por el parque, Frida lo tomaba del brazo, tan enamorada como siempre, pero:

-Alberto, ¿estás bien?

-¿huh? Ah, sí.

-¿estás seguro amor? Has estado muy callado toda la tarde.

-tranquilízate Frida, si te digo que estoy bien, es que estoy bien, deja ya de ser tan exagerada.

-… lo siento, es solo que me preocupas…

Alberto, al notar su reacción de evidente incomodidad, la toma del mentón y la besa, aunque, ese beso no era como los otros, este era algo seco, frío y áspero:

-lo siento, es solo que he andado un poco estresado.

-… de acuerdo.

Un nuevo día, dos días después de aquel incidente para ser más precisos, y Alberto ha citado a Frida en aquel parque:

-uhm… va a llover…

Frida sale apurada de su casa, olvidando la sombrilla, solo tomó su abrigo y salió; al llegar al lugar, ahí estaba Alberto:

-¡Alberto! –grita ella mientras corre feliz a su encuentro, para ser recibida con una expresión de frialdad total:

-…

-Alberto, mi amor…

-no me llames así…

-pero… ¿qué sucede?... –Frida comenzó a sentir como el miedo y el nerviosismo se apoderaban de ella.

-Frida, tenemos que hablar…

-… no, por favor… -sin poder detenerlo, Frida ya comenzaba a sentir sus ojos humedecerse.

-Frida, lo siento, pero, esto ya no funciona más, y no voy a pretender que todo está bien solo para tenerte contenta, esto se terminó.

-… pero, ¿por qué?, ¿qué hice mal? –ahora Frida rompía en llanto total, no era solo una ilusión

-por favor no empieces con eso Frida, ambos sabíamos que esto iba a suceder, solo mírate, estás conmigo, pero siempre hablas de Rivera; además, conocí a alguien más, una chica de España, hermosa, graciosa, delicada, y nos vamos a casar pronto.

-pero… me lo habías pedido a mi… no puedes… ¡no puedes hacerme esto! -una sensación fría la recorría por todo su cuerpo, su estómago se estrujaba y punzaba de dolor, sus manos temblorosas se aferraban al chaleco de Alberto mientras su voz se entrecortaba desesperada en busca de una explicación…

Todo era una mal sueño, debía serlo, no podía ser cierto que el hombre a quien le había dado todo, el hombre al que eligió sobre Manny, aquél que le juró eterno amor, ahora la estuviera cambiando por alguien más…

-ya deja eso Frida, solo te estás humillando a ti misma… es mejor que lo aceptes, entre tú y yo no hay nada… -él tomó a Frida por las muñecas para hacerla que lo soltara, dejándola caer de rodillas en el piso, mientras él daba un paso atrás y veía hacia el cielo -… está comenzando a llover, es mejor que me vaya…

Sin decir más, Alberto abrió su paraguas, dio media vuelta, y se fue, dejando a Frida sola, de rodillas en el frio pavimento, derrotada, traumada, silenciosa, pero pronto el cielo tronó, y tras el gran ruido, la lluvia comenzó a caer, mezclando sus gotas con las lágrimas de Frida, quien ahora lloraba desconsolada ante la impotencia de ver como, aquel a quien ella devotamente se entregó en cuerpo y alma, ahora la dejaba sola, a su suerte, destrozada… la lluvia a cesado…

-… ¿Frida?...

No, no es que la lluvia cesara de acompañar a Frida en su momento de dolor, al levantar la vista, se da cuenta de que el paraguas de Manny está sobre ella…

-Frida, ¿pero qué haces aquí, en medio de la lluvia, y en el piso? –Manny se agacha a su lado mientras la sigue cubriendo con el paraguas y coloca su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-… -ella no respondía…

-ven, déjame ayudarte Frida, cúbrete o te enfermarás… -le coloca su chaqueta de piel mientras la ayuda a levantarse –¿pero que haces aquí tú sola?, ¿por qué tu novio no está contigo?

-… ¡NOOO! –fue el grito ahogado de Frida mientras cubría su rostro y se soltaba a llorar desesperada, la sola mención de ese nombre la devastaba por completo.

-Frida, ¡Frida!, ¡cálmate por favor! –Manny suelta el paraguas para aferrarse al cuerpo de la frágil chica que ahora tenía enfrente, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella para tratar de controlarla… ya no necesitaba saber más, ya sabía lo que sucedía…y si ben quería correr a romperle la cara a Alberto por haberle hecho algo así a Frida, ahora solo quería protegerla de si misma…

Ya es de noche, Frida está sentada frente a una ventana, mirando hacia afuera, pero su mirada está perdida, luce vacía:

-Frida, por favor, tienes que comer algo o te enfermarás…

-… -nada, ni la más dulce de las súplicas de Manny la hacían reaccionar.

-… te dejaré sola si eso quieres, y te dejaré la comida aquí, por si te da hambre, ¿ok? –Manny se pone de pie, preocupado por como la ayudará…

-… ¿por qué no me dejaste morir allá afuera?...

-¿qué?

-no te pedí que me salvaras de la lluvia, de todas formas, no tengo nada por qué seguir con vida…

-Frida, no digas eso, no puedes dejarte derrotar por ese idiota.

-ese idiota, es de quien yo estoy enamorada… -siempre sin verlo, siempre con ese tono frio y cortante, casi hiriente.

-… Frida… -Manny la toma de la mano, temiendo lo peor, por lo que la hizo voltear –dime la verdad… ¿qué tan lejos lo dejaste llegar?

-¡¿pero quien te crees que eres?! –histérica, a punto de abofetearlo, él detiene su mano, y la mira firmemente a los ojos…

-… lo hizo, ¿verdad?... ¿se lo permitiste?

-… -Frida no respondió, solo se arrojó a los brazos de Manny para romper en llanto, desconsolada, desprotegida, frágil, humillada, Manny no tuvo más que sospechar y mirarla para confirmar su temor: Frida había dejado que Alberto le robara lo más sagrado para ella…

-tranquila Frida, no te dejaré sola jamás, solo cierra los ojos, y te prometo que pronto olvidarás todo… -Manny solo la apretó entre sus brazos, esperando a que la lluvia cesara…

¿Cómo responder al tiempo, cuando el tiempo te arranca la vida?, ¿Cómo encarar al destino, cuando aun eres demasiado joven para hacer frente a ti mismo? ¿Cómo soportar una pérdida, cuando aquello que se ha perdido es lo más valioso para uno? A pesar de todo, Manny sabe que Frida se repondrá, y sin importar lo que pasó, él sabe lo mucho que aun la ama y la amará, pero por ahora, y hasta que ella esté lista, solo quiere protegerla, hasta que cierre sus ojos y deje de llover…

**Fin**


End file.
